The Birds in the Cage
by TimeTurnsOn
Summary: Elizabeth wasn't the only person to be locked in a cage. Maybe they are different people and there stuck there under different reason. Rapture is still a cage and little sister are still prisoner. (Contains Parts from: Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite, and maybe little of Bioshock 2.) (Has some dark themes because it Rapture.)
1. The Light House

**_There's always a lighthouse always a man and always a city. - Elizabeth_**

**August 14th 1958**

**About 4 month before rapture falls.**

Lizzy Baker pressed her face close to the cold glass and watched the sea animals and fish go by. This was by far 4 year old Lizzy favorite thing about Rapture after only move here a week ago. Just walking down the boardwalk was like walking in a giant fish tank. Just then a big daddy rumble into view and Lilly let out a squeal of joy that made passerby stare. There was something about them. She remember there was a poster that hung outside a creepy store that her mother always rushed her by. The poster was of a big daddy with his suit off. He was very buff and strong looking.

"Is that what they really look like with their suits off?" Lizzy had asked her mother.

"That someone idea, I don't really know." her mother replied. Lizzy had been obsessed with them ever since. This one seemed to be there to drilling a hole in the stone for a new underwater billeted board advertisement. Lizzy tapped on the glass to try and get his attention. The daddy didn't look up from his work. Lizzy tried waving to him to get his attention, and again he ignored her. Just then her mom run up to her with a big black suitcase in her left hand.

"Come one honey!" said Mrs Baker grabbing her hand and try to drag her away from the window. "WAIT!" cried out Lizzy trying to dig her heels into the marble board walk. Mrs Baker drag her daughter a block or so before Lizzy started to walking for herself.

"You didn't let me say good bye!" frown Lizzy as walked beside her mother.

"I told you the Big Daddies are not to be messed with." said Mrs Baker scolding her. "They are workers NOT toys and you are to stay away from them."

"BUT he was behind the glass I was completely safe!" Lizzy argued. Mrs Baker remain silent. She distrusted the Big Daddy. She heard story of them attack people who got to close, and she didn't want the same fate to befall her daughter. They reached the place that Mrs Baker had parked her own personal biosphere. She rushed her daughter into the biosphere and head home. They soon arrived home. Lizzy was feed a quick dinner of oysters, and was sent to bed. Mrs Baker stay up doing the dishes, until her husband arrived home.

"How was your day Noah?" asked Mrs Baker not looking from her work.

"Oh Charlotte, Sander Cohen is such a pain in my neck." sighed Noah popping down in the nearby chair.

"I swear only work will please him is his own." He buried his head into his hands. Charlotte look up at her husband and sighed.

"You need to talk to Lizzy. I am worried about her." Charlotte making her way from the sink over to her husband. "She saw a Big Daddy today!" Noah head popped up out of his hands.

"She didn't go near him right?"

"He was outside in the water fixing something, but she was trying to get his attention." sighed Charlotte rubbing her eyes.

"and where were you?" growled Noah.

"DON'T you DARE blame this one me! I was in the Adam store get Adam!" Noah looked at her with new hunger all thoughts of his daughter erased out of his mind.

"You have Adam?" he said in a dark voice.

"Yep, you want some!" said Charlotte as she realized her own hunger for the substances. As the parents started to ejected themselves the new Adam that Charlotte had gotten. Their young daughter slept in the other room dreaming about Big Daddies. Lizzy had fallen asleep clutching the first picture she had ever taken. The picture was of the light house she and her family had use to get to Rapture. This was her favorite picture and had fallen asleep looking at it. Two figures who were hide in the shades emerged. The first figure was a woman with ginger hair. She had a dress on and held herself with dignity. The man had the same color hair, but he had a suit on. The two looked alike almost as if they were twins.

"I told you!" said man with a faith accent.

"No, you didn't" said the woman also with the same accent.

"I was going to had told you?" said the man.

"That doesn't sound right!" said the woman.

"Well that does change the variables."said the man.

"We guess the circle would end not!" said the woman.

"We didn't guess that there be new players!" said the man.

"No... We didn't." sighed woman "We have never worked with someone so young!"

"She will die without our help!" said the man.

"True!" said woman. "Then again may she die when finally get her out."

"Elizabeth experienced freedom before she die!" said the man. "I see no reason not to let this one have her chance!" The woman looked at the girl with deep sadness and said

"Booker Dwitt even in death you push your debt on to someone else." said the woman.

"First you daughter Elizabeth and now Lizzy Baker." the man finished and with that they turn and vanished in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I tried to update this story more ... But make no promises.<strong>


	2. Amy's New School

__NO GODS OR KINGS ONLY MAN – Andrew Ryan__

**August 28th 1958**

**About 4 months before rapture falls.**

"I don't want to go! Amy Hill screamed as her mother dragged her down the streets of rapture. "You have to go to school!" said Mrs Hill her frustration rising. "Don't you want have an education?"

"NO!" yell Amy trying to pull her hand out of her mother grip. Mrs Hill eyes blazed with anger. She yanked her daughter to the side of the walkway and slapped her across her face. Amy stop fighting and looked up at her mother with big watering eyes.

"Do you want to be a parasite?" said Mrs Hill in a hush voice. Amy shook her head no.

"Good!" Mrs Hill hugging her daughter. She did need her daughter bursting into tears. Word spread like wildfire and she didn't people to think that she herself was parasite. "Remember rapture is a wonderful place! Your father may be scrubbing the toilets at Ebbets food plaza, but he be a CEO of his own company in no times." Amy nodded her hand rise and gently touched her cheek where she had been slapped. It stung and had left a red mark. Mrs Hill looked at her watch. She was going to be late for work if she didn't get going.

"Now hurry along," Mrs Hill pushed her toward the preschool school. "Be a good girl!" she called after Amy as she walked the rest of way to Preschool. Mrs Hill checked her watch one more time before she rushed off to public biosphere. The neon light of the preschool shine brightly the words _Rapture Preschool for Non parasites._ Amy reach the glass door and yanked them open. Amy thought the preschool was too colorful. There were picture of Lion and Rat everywhere. The preschool teacher sat at her desk. Empty needles of Eve and Adam lied crossed her desk. The teacher stared at the ceiling obvious to the world. This did not surprise Amy Adam had been out for sometime and it was common to see people like this. The children she was suppose to be watching sat on a rug playing with wood blocks. Amy walked over to a ginger hair boy. The boy was stacking his blocks on top of each other trying to build the biggest tower. He had a big pile of block beside him. Amy looked around for some blocks she could play with. She didn't find any.

'I just use some of his.' Amy thought to herself. Amy sat next to him and reach over to grab some blocks from the big pile next to him.

"No!" screamed the boy shoving Amy way. Amy stumbled back crashing into someone else blocks.

"Hey!" yell a black haired boy who blocks she had tipped over.

"Are you alright?" asked girl with dark brown hair who was sitting next to him. Amy nod and the girl smiled. The girl reach over and pulled off Amy the hard wood blocks.

"She ruined the castle we were building!"said the black hair boy upset that girl wasn't as mad as him at Amy. "We can rebuild it!" said the girl shrugging. "And she can help." Amy quickly agree and so they started to rebuild the block castle. "My name Lizzy!" said the girl. "What yours?"

"Amy!" said Amy smiling back.

"I am Jamie!" said the black hair boy. They continued to build the castle until it was done. After finish the castle Jamie declared himself king. In which started the revelation of the century. As Amy and Lizzy rise to take out the evil king.

It took an hour for the teacher to wake up from the Adam paradise and when she did she tried to rush her lesson. The preschool teacher pulled up the picture of cartoon lion.

"Ryan the Lion is stands for get what you earn." said the preschool teacher. Then she hurriedly put up a picture of a rat."Peter the parasite says that we must share everything." Many of the kids looked at her with confusion. "Now! I want you to paint a parasite you meet today." The teachers start pulling art supplies out of the closest. In minutes they were set and ready to paint.

"Do you know what we have to paint?" Lizzy asked Amy.

"I think someone is not working or doing there job." Amy told her. "Oh!" said Lizzy looking more confused. "Who are you painting?" ask Lizzy. "I painting the teacher." Amy told Lizzy. James started laughing at this, and the teacher looked over disapproving. Amy smiled from ear to ear. She had made some really good friends.


	3. Amy and her Family

_I want to take the ears off, but I can't. I hop and when I hop, I never get off the ground. - Sander Cohen_

**August 28th 1958**

**About 4 months before rapture falls.**

"I heard that they are dangerous!" Amy told Lizzy in an unconvinced tone.

"I didn't say there weren't. I just said they were cool!" mutter Lizzy looking at the ground and shifting from side to side.

"Sure!" said Jamie give Lizzy a lopsided grin. Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him. The were sitting on the steps outside of school. They were waiting for there parents to pick them up. The preschool teacher had already looked up and head home. "She still mad at that painting you drew of her!" Jamie had said after she left. They had be out there for 20 minutes before Amy's mom arrive.

"Mommy." yelled Amy running up to Mrs Hill and throwing her arms around her leg. Mrs Hill looked down at her daughter and smiled. She picked her daughter and started to headed home.

"Bye Lizzy! Bye Jamie!" Amy called over her mother shoulder.

"Bye!" They called back to her. Mrs Hill walked for about two blocks before talking to her daughter.

"Did you like school!" Mrs Hill asked Amy.

"Yes!" said Amy stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Did you make any friends!" asked Mrs Hill shifting Amy in her arms.

"Yes!" said Amy. So they arrived at public biosphere, and Mrs Hill put a rapture coin into the machine next to the biosphere. The biosphere doors rattle open and Mrs Hill step into the sub. It didn't take long to get home. The Hills where not rich people. There house was a small room. Where they eat, sleep and in Amy's cause played. Amy started to play with some dolls that where is she small toy box. Mrs Hill went to her private stash of Adam. Mrs Hill was on her 3rd needle when she remember the time. Her husband would be home soon. Mrs Hill rushed to clean up the needles and hide them under the Amy's picture books on coffee table. She quickly started on dinner. Soon she hear the door swing open and squeal from Amy.

"Daddy!" Amy ran forward into her daddy's open arms.

" Hi my princess how your first day!" asked Mr. Hill.

"I made some new friends!" Amy told him proudly.

"Well that good." He smiled lifting her up onto his hip. "How is my lovely wife doing!" he grinned walk over to Mrs. Hill

and pecking her on the cheek.

"I am fine!" Mrs Hill grumbled still high off the Adam. She whipped around and head to the small kitchen set in the back of the room. She pulled the fish out of the small refrigerate. (Which was the cheapest food in rapture.) She chopped the head of the small fish in one swift chop. Mr Hill signed turning his back on his wife and carrying his daughter to the other side of the room. Amy's small bed was intersected smugly into the corner of the room. At the foot of the bed was a wooden toy box that Mr. Hill had bought at the black market. Well in fact most of all of Amy's toy were bought at the black market.

"Look!" Mr Hill reach into the toy box and pulled out a Doll. This Doll was Amy favorite toy for the previous owners had take care of it. The doll had somewhat not tangled black hair and a little stained red dress.

"It's Ruby!" Amy laughed reached out for her doll.

"Oh No!" yelled Mr. Hill as he put the doll just out of reached. "Mrs. Ruby is going to play tag with Mrs. Amy" he exclaimed. Amy knowing this game hurried to her feet.

"Mrs Ruby can't catch me!" she laughed before turning and running. Mr. Hill looked up from her chopping to see the pair have fun. This made her upset. How dare they have fun as she slaved away making dinner. Maybe she want to play tag with Amy. She looked at the knife in her hand. It wouldn't take long to stab Amy. Then she could over power her husband then... WHAT WAS SHE THINK! She shook her head slightly. What made her think this terrible thoughts. Mrs Hill need to get away from these terrible thoughts. Mrs Hill made her way to a bathroom to splash water on to her face,

"Come on!" said Mrs. Hill pulling Amy onto his lap. "Time to learned." he said reach of the pile of children's books a the coffee table,

"But dad I don't want to learn." Amy pouted.

"I know honey, but..." he was distracted when he found the needle that Mrs Hill had hidden earlier. "Honey how about you head to bed early." Amy open her mouth the argue, but was stopped when she her eyes fell abound the needle in his hand.

"Yes, Daddy!" She rushed off to her side of the room. Mrs Hill emerged from the bathroom to see Amy vanish under the covers.

"What wrong Josh!" Mrs Hill asked see the expression on her husband face.

"This!" He held up the needle for her to see. There was pregnant pause between them. Then Mrs Hill spook up.

"Honey I .."

"No I sick of the excuses. Josh growled at his wife. "Lila you're addicted to Adam!"

"I not addicted to Adam!" Lila raised her voice at her husband. "I could stop whenever I wanted to!" "How about NOW! Before It destroy this family." Lila look shocked at the suggestion that she tear this family apart. In her mind she was keep it together.

"I going to finish dinner!" Lila turned her back on her husband and walked to the kitchen side of the room. Josh sighed running his hand through his hair. The conversation was clearly over, soft sobbing pulled his attention to little bump under the covers. AMY! He walked over to her small bed and pulled back the covers to see her tear stain face.

"Oh Honey!" Josh pulled her into a Hug. Times like these he wished he had a bigger house. Then he could send her to her room and she would be trapped here overhearing their conversation.

"Daddy I am scared." whimper Amy.

"Shh.. it will be OK!" he began to rub her back.

"Daddy... will you read me a book."

"Yes... what book?" he didn't need to ask he knew what book she would go for. Amy got off his lap and return with Peter pan held tightly in her hands. Mr Hill took the book from her hands and turned to the first page. "All children, except one grow up."

**To Delta BD**

**Thanks for review I will continue.**

**From - Time**


	4. Rapture's New Theme Park

_We all start out incident, but you're lucky if you stay that way. - Amy Hill_

**September 5****th** **1958**

**About 3 mouth before rapture falls**

Amy smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress. Her hands were sweaty. Today they were going to meet Ryan and couldn't keep back her excitement.

"I can't wait, can you?" cooed Lizzy next to Amy.

"No, I can't! She whisper back. I look around at the walls of the train station as we walked out of the train. It was just our class today.

"He look it Jamie!" said Lizzy. They wave him over.

"Hey! Jaime!" Amy grin at him.

"Hey! He smiled back.

"Jake are you excited?" asked Lizzy.

"No!" he growled whipping the smile off her face.

"Why not?" Lizzy whined.

"My dad says that what come out of Ryan is a much of trash."

"Is not!" said Lizzy sticking her lower lip out and crossing her arms.

"Is too!" Jamie snapped back. Amy ignore the two as I try to see over the crowd of kids. Jake and Lizzy have always argued. It almost guaranteed that if it was truth or false question they pick opposite answerer from each other. There current disagreement was interrupted by a loud cheer from the crowd as Andrew Ryan in front of the ribbon that blocked off the new theme park.

"Welcome rapture's children." said Andrew Ryan over roar of thousands of kids. "I have a question for you! Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

"Not this speech again!" sighed Jamie put his hands over his face.

"Shhh!" snapped Lilly looking at Andrew Ryan as he was born leader. Amy just sighed Andrew Ryan had told this speech to much. In fact now! Jamie was mouthing the word to her with such accuracy it was if the words were come out of his mouth not Andrew's. After Andrew Ryan finished his speech, and the crowd erupted into clap and yell fans. Andrew Ryan motioned the crowd to calm down. Then he told a pair of scissors and cut the ribbon in blocking the way into the park. There was a cheer then a rush of hundreds of people tried to get into the park. They were pushed, trip, and knock into as everyone and their aunt and uncle tried to get into the park. They finally got in after almost losing each other twice, and at point after Amy was literally climb over. The park was crowd as hundreds of people made their way to exhibits. "Over their!" Lilly pointing to the exhibit that has surprisingly little to no people by it. They made are way over to the exhibit. They even pasts their teacher that was frantically trying to get are class back together. When they made it to the exhibit Amy press the button and there was a sound of turning of gears. A puppet of Andrew Ryan appeared moving around.

"The sinker was placed on the sea ground, and the building of rapture start." The exhibit said in Andrew Ryan voice.

"The sinker?" asked Lizzy confused.

"It the basic building foundation for Rapture." said Amy.

"That very smart of you!" said voice behind them. They whipped around and gasp as they came face to face with Andrew Ryan.

"Andrew Ryan!" Lizzy gasp her face going pale.

"What your name?" Andrew Ryan said smiling down at Amy.

"Amy, Amy Hill!" sputtered Amy.

"Well Amy Hill I think that you're a bright young girl!" smiled Andrew Ryan. "Children like you are the future of Rapture."

"Thank you!"she said blushing. Andrew Ryan turned around and walked way people buzzing around him like bees. Amy looking back at her friends. Lizzy looked like she was going to explode with happiness, but Jamie kept shooting her looks.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing!" he spat back before turn away from her and walking way.


	5. Taken

_Why did you ask "WHAT?" When the the delicious question is "WHEN?" - R. Lutece_

**October 24****th** **1958**

**About 2 month before rapture falls.**

Lizzy's house was filled with laughter as Lizzy played with a Ryan the Lion doll. Lizzy would never tell her mother this but she was imagining that it was Big Daddy, and she was the one little girls she had seen hang out them.

"Let go Bi-Ryan the Lion!" Lizzy said drag the doll across the floor. Mrs, Baker smiled at her daughter. She made her way to the bathroom and looked her appearance. Wrinkles were not just big they were saging. Mrs Baker touched part of her parts of her face in vain attempt to fix it and sighed. She would have to get surgery to fix it, but surgery was expence. Suddenly there was a large bang and shuttering sound coming from the door. Lizzy let out a scream and bolted for her mother. Mrs Baker shot of the bathroom and had just enough time to picked up her daughter. With a final crack the door busted open and three men ran into the room. One of the men yaked Lizzy from her mother arms.

"Mummy!" Screamed Lizzy trying to hold on to her Mum. One shoved Mrs Baker back causing her to fall backwards on to the ground. The last man just stood smoking in the doorway. "Hurry up we have to meet our deadline." he said grin showing his yellow teeth.

"No, let go of my daughter." Mrs Baker hurry to her feet and shoot forward and made a grab for Lizzy. The sound of pistol going off and all eyes drawn to the man that was smoking by the door. The man was still smoking, but he had a pistol in one hand pointing at Mrs Baker. Mrs Baker looked down to see blood stain on her white dress spending. She looked up to see the horror on her daughter face. Lizzy reached out for her mother. Mrs Baker reach forward for her too, and take a step forward. 'BANG' the gun sound again sending another bullet through Mrs. Baker.

"Mummy!" cried out again Lizzy as her mother hit the floor. "Nooo! You stop NOW! I want MUMMY!" Lizzy screams stop suddlely as the second man took a pipe and hit her over the head.

"Man, someone would of heard that!" yelled the man hold on to the passed out Lizzy.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." said the man with the gun. "Just take the little brat and go!" The man nod and he and the other man exit the house.

The man with the gun now stood over Mrs Baker with a gun pointed at her head. Mrs Baker raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Liss...esz..!" guggled Mrs Baker reach forward toward the man looking for mercy.

"Don't worry we take good care of your brat." said the man pointing the gun at her head. Her eyes narrowed and small tear found it way down her face. 'BANG'


	6. How Much is that Girl in the Window

_No Gods or Kings Only Man. - Andrew Ryan_

**December 7****th** **1958**

**Less than month before the fall of rapture.**

Amy sat on the couch watching her mother injecting the needle and needle of Adam into her bloodstream. Mrs Hill was trying to wash away the pain from a missing husband. He be missing for a week. Lizzy had gone missing mouths before he did. Now Amy just watch her mother drown in Adam. _'That her 8__th_ _needle.'_ Amy thought sadly. The Adam was having negative effect on her mom.

"You're the reason that your father left!" Mrs Hill said many things like this to her daughter. Amy didn't feel the pain to insults anymore. She just felt numb and cold. Amy hates Adam and hates what it did to her mother. _'She won't be acting like this if she didn't take Adam.'_ Amy told herself. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Brat get the door." yelled Mrs Hill. '_That the Adam talking.'_ Amy told herself before heading for the door. Amy small hands turned the rusty doorknob, and the old door open with a creak revealing two men both where dirty looking.

"Why aren't you a cutie, isn't she a cutie William." said a man with a suitcase to the older looking man beside him. Amy shifted unforgeable under his gaze.

"How can I help you?" Amy voice quivered, but still had an element of toughness to it.

"Straight to point. I like it!" said the man with the suitcase.

"We like to talk to your mom." Said the older man.

"Mom! It's for you." Amy called over her shoulder. Mrs Hill walked up to the door shoving Amy aside onto the floor.

"If you are here for my Adam - !" Mrs Hill was interrupted by the man with suitcase.

"Woah, calm down ma'am. I am Alex and this William." he pointed to his friend. "And we are here to sell you Adam." At the word of Adam Mrs Hill's eyes light up. "How much is it!" Mrs Hill voice was full of Hunger. Alex grinned popping open the suit cast to show It was full of Adam filled needles. "All of this..." he lightly shook it causing the needles full of Adam to click against each other. "... for your daughter." There was pause and the words sunk in. Amy felt her heart sink from where sat on the floor. _'Mom won't sell me right?' _she thought to herself. Mrs Hill looked between the Adam and Amy. Then back at Alex.

"Take her!"

Amy want to scream and hug her mother leg begging her to reconsider, but she didn't move. She just watch as Alex and her mother the suitcase as william walked over to Amy and picked her up. Alex tipped his hat to Mrs Hill. "Pleasure doing business with you." Alex grinned. Amy glared at her mother hope that understood what she was doing. _'Your selling your daughter for Adam! What would dad say if he knew what you were doing. You don't even care do you!'_ but most of all she hope her mom would change her mind at the last minutes. Amy was carried out of the room and started to head down the hall. Amy thoughts land on her father. _'Daddy where are you?'_ tears sprung to her eyes.

"Great, the brat is crying." said William violently shake Amy. Amy looked up at William and shivered. His eyes were full of greed. "Don't worry she be off our hand in no time..." he trailed off looked behind them. Amy turned to see Mrs Hill. She still had the suitcase full of the Adam.

"Here!" she said pushing the suitcase into Alex's hands.

"You keep your Adam, and I will keep my daughter." She grabbed Amy's arm and tries yanking her from William arms. It quickly transformed into a tug war games with the rope being Amy.

"Give her back!" yelled Mrs Hill.

"Let go you , ALEX KILL HER!" Yelled William. Alex reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

'BANG' Fell to the ground dead with single shot to the head. It happened so fast that Amy just froze in shock. Then she started screaming. "Shut the kid up!" she heard Alex yell and then something hit her in the back of the head.


	7. Everything is about to Change

_These sad saps. They come to Rapture thinking they're gonna to be captains of industry, but they all forget that somebody's gotta scrub the toilets. - Frank Fontaine_

**December 7****th** **1958**

**Less than month before the fall of rapture**

"MOM!" Called out Amy as she searching for her in the walls of Rapture.

"Mom...? Amy was now panicking she couldn't find her anywhere. She sat down on a bench and started to cry.

"Amy!" Amy head shoot up. There stood her Mother standing over her smiling. Amy ran forward and wrapped her arms around her Mom's waist.

"I was looking for you..." whisper Amy. "And I couldn't find-"

"Shhh.." Her mother began to rub Amy's back. "Remember Rapture is wonderful place! Your Father is going to be Ceo of his own company." Amy looked up at her and let out a scream. Her Mother was covered in blood .

"MOM!" Amy cried out in alarm. Just then a man cover in black stepped out of the shadows and aimed a gun at Amy. The man fired the gun and Amy felt like her stomach was on fire. She woke up with a start dripping in squet. Blinking at the bright lights the first thing she felt was the pain from her dream. She looked down and froze. There was a scientist leaning over her with a scapul. He was in the process of cutting her open. The scientist looked up at her with equal shock write on his face. Amy began to struggle, but found her arms and legs were pinned down. The scientist got over his shock and now looked arriod.

"Paul is fired!" He splat leading back in his chair. Amy noticed he had a slight german accent. "He had one job!" he wiped the sweat off his brow and gave Amy a look."Well you gotta a choose now!" he addressed Amy as if she was about to pick what color was her favorite. "You can fight me, and I can mess up! Then of course you will die or I can finish what I am doing and you can live." Amy began to process what he said, and Living sound pretty good to her. She searched his eye for any sign of remorse. She found none.

"Finish what you started." Amy whisper with anger full her voice. The scientist wasted no time in continuing his work Amy let out cries and shrieks of pain. Soon as he had finished cutting her stomach open. He suddenly took out a slug and made a move to put it in her stomach. Amy eyes widened and she tried to pull away from him.

"We had a deal." he remind he.

"You're disgusting!" she whisper back to him feeling sick.

"I don't need the opinion of a little girl." he snarled back at her before dropping the slug into her stomach. Amy couldn't help the tears falling down his face. She felt disgusting and frighted.

"There we are!" he said finish the last stitch on her stomach. He reached over and undid her chains that restrained her. Then he turn away from her and started scribbling something down on paper. Amy wrapped her arms around herself and gave herself a small hug. Was it too much to wish that her daddy would come rushing in and save her. She had feeling that it was and what of her mother? Was she truly dead? Please let it be all a dream! She heard the door swing open and she looked up hopefully think that it might be her father walking in. It wasn't, It was a another scientist, this time lady. She is very pretty with big curls and her eyes are very pretty. But she is not her father and that is one person she needs to see. Amy going back to burying her face in her knees.

"Why is it wake!" asked the female scientist walking to her compen.

"Amy!" whisper Amy harshly. She felt that old anger really up inside her again.

"What?!" the lady scientist turned to Amy in surprise.

"IT's name is Amy." raising her voice slightly refusing to make eye contact.

"IT woke up during surgery!" mutter the male scientists.

"We need to fire Paul!" agree the female scientist. She walked over to Amy and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. Amy looked way still not wanting to her eyes.

"Well at least we will be able to track how fast the Adam start to work now." said the female scientist. This commit made Amy's blood boil. Her eyes locked onto the female scientist's. Amy tried to send all of her hatred though her gaze. She thought she saw a flicker of remorse before the female scientist remove her hand from her chin.

"True!" mutter the male scientist Suddenly the feeling drowness dawned about Amy. The room suddenly started to shift from a dark and scary room to a bright and pretty one.

"It's happening already!" said the female scientist. The male scientist look up from notes at look at Amy and frowned.

"Get the brat to her room! I don't need the little ignorant girl running around!" The female reached down and picked up Amy before exit the room. She made her way down the hall unaware of the fight going on in the little girl she that was held tightly in her arms.

_'My name is Amy Hill, Daughter of Lila Hill and Josh Hill. My mom is now dead, and my father is missing. My best friends are Jamie and Lizzy.' _Amy said in her brain over and over again.

_'My name is Amy Hill, Daughter of Lila Hill and Josh Hill. My mom is now dead, and my father is missing. My best friends are Jamie and Lizzy.'_

_'My name is Amy Hill, Daughter of Lila Hill and Josh Hill. My mom is now dead, and my father is missing.' _She felt like something was missing from that last one.

_'My name is Amy Hill, Daughter of Lila Hill and Josh Hill. My mom is now dead, and my father is missing.'_

_'My name is Amy Hill, Daughter of Lila Hill and Josh Hill. My mom is now dead." _She pause for sec. Wasn't there more.

_'My name is Amy Hill, Daughter of Lila Hill and Josh Hill."_

_'My name is Amy Hill!"_

_'My name is – is." _Her eyes started to get heavy and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Foxx for review! I try to keep updating<strong>


	8. Broken Doll

_The Same Coin a Diffrent Perspective. - Lutece_

**December 24th 1958**

**A less then week before rapture falls**

Brigid looked up from her work to see the little sister labeled 18 was septerating herself from other little sister, and make her over to Brigid. She had been watching 18 for some time and had notice that the child was acting diffrent from other. She didn't play with the other girls. she didn't laugh. She didn't cry. She was like a ghost, a shell of a girl. This upset Brigid more the normal girls. 18 climb onto her the desk. Brigid tried to ingore her focusing on her work. She heard the sound of paper scraping across table and looked to see 18 looking some of her notes.

"Give that!" she said snatching her notes back. 18 didn't seem bothered my Brigid out burst.

"You perspective wrong!"

"What?!" Brigid reply half surpise and half angered by the commit.

"You spell it P-E-R-P-E-C-T-I-V-E its P-E-R-S-P-E-C-T-I-V-E you forgot a S" Mrs Tenenbaum frowned looking down at the paper. 18 was right she had! Brigid had bref flashback to her time in the german camps. She gave her head a small shake and ask the question that had been bugging her.

"You know how to read?"

"No!" reply 18 looking way from her. Brigid frown before started reach into her desk and pull out a clean piece of paper.

'Experment 18 knows how to read, but has forget that she has that abilty. More testing is required' She scribbled down.

"Come girls back to your rooms." yell one of men who was sign to move the children from place to place. 18 face fell she hate him. Brigid didn't blame her. Tod tended to shove the children if they didn't move fast enough.

"Bye, Mama Tenenbaum!" said 18 jumping off the table.

"Bye, Amy!" call back Brigid as she went back to her work. 18 walked down the hallway with her sister when a thought acured to her. _'Did Mama Tenenbaum call her Amy?' _Some how that name felt right.


End file.
